Because I Love You
by Mewsol
Summary: The time is WWII. Germany and Italy have promised they would never leave each other. But when the time comes to face the Allies, Germany finds it difficult to keep his promise... and Italy's courage will be tested. Roleplay with Wurstislife


**Pairing:** (GermanyxItaly)

**Summary: **_The time is WWII. Germany and Italy have promised they would never leave each other. But when the time comes to face the Allies, Germany finds it difficult to keep his promise... and Italy's courage will be tested._

**Note:** This was a roleplay I did with Wurstislife on deviantART. I took Feliciano and Alfred's parts for this roleplay.

* * *

><p>As Ludwig looked among the scrap, Feliciano opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He could barely breathe, a large piece of scrap had jutted into his chest. "H-help-" He started to cry, but realized there was no one around to comfort him.<p>

As the tall German quickly moved around the fallen soldiers, he hears the Italian's cry. "Schiebe, " he muttered to himself as he moved towards the cry. "I knew I shouldn't have split up once the shells started falling..." he thought as he ran. Ludwig stopped behind what may have been part of a tank as he tried to hear the cry again.

With the little strength he had, Feliciano tried to move the piece of scrap out of his chest, but it only made him bleed even more. He cried out in pain... he struggled to move, but to no avail. The huge hole in his chest along with the blood loss prevented him from moving an inch.

Feliciano decided to use the last of his strength to cry out for help. It was a very faint cry, and was barely audible. After he collapsed on the ground, he thought, _"Is this where I'm going to die...? And even worse... I'm dying... alone..."_

Ludwig heard the cry of pain and quickly found the smaller Italian. "Verdammit.." he thought to himself as he crouched down next to Feliciano. "Italy, can you hear me?" He said as calmly as possible to the weakened nation. Ludwig stroked Feliciano's hair, ignoring the fact that he was exposed and there was no one around to cover him. "I need to get him out of here... He needs a medic..." he thought to himself as he tried to figure out if it was possible to safely move him.

"Ludwig-" One could barely hear his voice. "C-can you be my medic..." Feliciano tried to lift up his arm and reach out to Ludwig.

"Don't leave me... ever again... okay?"

"I'll do my best.." he said as he held the Italian's hand. Ludwig didn't carry the same things as the field medic since he was just an infantry soldier, but he was willing to try his best to slow down the bleeding. "I won't leave you, Feliciano. Now, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt.." he said as he got a piece of cloth out of his bag to put pressure on the wound.  
>Ludwig pulled the shrapnel out of Italy's chest as quickly and cleanly as possible, trying not to tear any more of his chest.<p>

Feliciano cried out in pain, but settled down after a while. After all, Ludwig was there for him, he wouldn't be alone anymore. "Oh, thank goodness we're together again... I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Stay quiet. You need to save your energy." he said as he put pressure on the wound. Ludwig carefully lifted the Italian up and bandage the wound. "I need to try and get you to a real medic. Do you think you can make it?" a slight hint of worry was concealed in his face.

Feliciano felt a sense of security and comfort as Ludwig held him in his arms. "Of course I can~" Feliciano said weakly, but cheerfully. "You're with me, after all~"

"Gute," Ludwig replied before picking him up and looks around the field for any threats to them.

"I love it when you hold me~ Oh, can we cuddle when this is over~? It would make me so happy.~ You always make me happy."  
>Feliciano smiled weakly, staying cheerful as usual, even though he was severely weakened.<p>

Quickly trying to make his way back to their camp and thinking on his feet what he should do if night falls, Ludwig almost misses the question.  
>"Hmm? Oh, ja. But after you have healed a bit.."<br>The camp was almost in sight.

"Oh, that's wonderful~!" Feliciano replied. "It would be terrible if I were to die right now, because then I wouldn't get to cuddle with you anymore! I wouldn't get to see you ever again. But that won't happen, right? Because you're here with me. You're here to protect me if anything ever happens."

Ludwig almost loses his concentration after hearing that. "J-ja, I will. At any cost, Italy." He held him close as they made their way.  
>It was almost dark out as they made it to the final ridge before the camp. A soldier on their side is sitting at the top of the hill as a scout with a vehicle.<br>"Wer ist da?" the scout says, pointing the rifle towards them. "Ludwig. Stehen Sie bequem, Soldat!" Ludwig replied. "I need to get to the medic tent quickly."

"Oh Ludwig, grazie for helping me.~ It means so much to me, you know~? Don't worry, I'll stay loyal to you until the end."

Feliciano meant to calm Ludwig with his soothing words.

"Willkommen, Feliciano," he nodded.

"After I'm healed again, then we can cuddle, right~? And just forget everything else... fighting is so horrible, isn't it? It makes me upset when I see people killing each other."

The scout let the two past without trouble.

After the second statement, Ludwig's pace slowed down a little and had a rather saddened look in his eyes.  
>"I wish I could forget about the fight.. It is horrible and all, but I can't just give it up all of the sudden," he said rather sullenly and shook his head. "Even if my boss is crazy, I still have to listen to him..."<br>They soon made it into the camp compound and a nurse came up to guide them to the hospital where the scout had radioed ahead for a doctor to stand by.

"Ludwig... don't you want to stay with me? Why can't we just run away from everything?" Feliciano told Ludwig sincerely.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt. Look at me, Ludwig... I was about to draw my last breath when you came and rescued me. You did that because you cared. My worst fear... is being alone, Ludwig. With all this fighting... you're putting yourself in danger. Every step you take, every move you make on that battlefield gets you closer to leaving me for good. And you _promised_ you would never leave me."

Feliciano just had to finish talking to Ludwig, before he would be healed. But he decided to let Ludwig think about it, so he said nothing and left the rest to the doctors.

Ludwig was a little shocked by what Feliciano had said. He stayed there for a minute before walking to the commanders's office to report what had happened before walking to his tent to examine what Feliciano had said to him.

He sat on his cot, his blood stained coat next to him, and holding his head in his hands as he thought and waited for the news of Feliciano's condition.

_As much as I wish I could, I cannot run away. Even if I do, I am sure the Allies will find me eventually,_ Ludwig thought. _This war is not going to last much longer, and despite the Fuhrer's claims I can tell that we are fighting a losing battle._

He sat there a moment and sighed. He lifted his head and looked towards the hospital tent.

_Ja, I do care for you Italy. More than I can show to you in person. I don't know what I would do without you, but I have to finish what I started..._

"I will try to keep this promise. Better than the others that were formed in the last few years.." he muttered to himself and stood up to try and get the blood off his coat before it was ruined.

Hours passed as the doctors slowly bandaged and sewed up Feliciano's wound. It seemed like time was slowing down.

Finally, after some rest, Feliciano was well enough to leave the hospital. He was asked to be careful, but he didn't hesitate to run straight into Ludwig's tent and give him a huge hug.

"Veeeee~ Ludwig~! I'm feeling so much better now~!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

Ludwig jumped a little when he was hugged, but didn't hesitate to hug him gently.

"I am so glad that you are felling better," he sighed. "But I am afraid that I have to go back out to try and slow down the Allies' approach."

"Can I stay with you?" Feliciano said, looking up at his companion. "If either one of us were to die out here... the worst way to die is to die alone. And even though I may be really weak, I will try my hardest to keep you safe..." Feliciano started to grow teary eyed.

Ludwig gazed into the Italians eyes and sighed. "You may, but you will have to stay by the commander if I have move farther to the front if I am needed. I don't want a repeat what just happened to you. I was never so scared before..."

"Just remember to do the same for me, as you always have. Don't ever leave me again... b-because..." Feliciano couldn't finish his sentence, he felt a bit nervous to tell Ludwig how he really felt about him. But he managed to get the words out eventually.

"Because I love you."

The shy German hesitated a minute, but lifted Feliciano's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too," he confessed as he blushed.

"I won't leave you... I promise! Cross my heart, Ludwig!" Feliciano told the German, crying.

"You have to promise you won't leave me either."

Feliciano held out his pinky.

"Alright," Ludwig smiled slightly as he agreed, "I promise."

He pinky-promised, hoping he could at least keep this one promise.

"Let's keep each other safe from now on... so that we'll never leave each other." Feliciano said with his comforting voice.

"You mean the whole world to me. If I lose you-" Feliciano stopped talking for a moment, cringing.

"If I lose you, I lose everything."

"Okay..." Ludwig said with a small sigh. He had Feliciano sit down on his cot and crouches down in front of him. "I need you to heal though. If you are too weak for the field though, I'm going to end up worrying about you the whole time and be distracted." He stroked Feliciano's cheek.

Feliciano smiled brightly. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be safe.~ I know you'll do anything to protect me...~" he said cheerfully.

Even in the darkest of times, Feliciano always managed to stay cheerful and bubbly.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at Feliciano. "Ja, I will."

An alarm went off, signaling the Allies movement. Ludwig stood up and grabbed his coat, still stained slightly from the blood, and rifle. "Are you sure you still want to come back to the front in your health?"

"Si... I want to stay by your side." Feliciano held out his hand.

"Let's go, Ludwig.~ I'm scared... but I know you're here for me so I won't be that scared... that's why I hate being alone."

"Alright. If you think you will be okay," he said, concealing a bit of worry.

Ludwig helped Feliciano onto the back of what was one of the few trucks that was able to make it back to the compound. Ludwig stayed on foot and walked along side.

"I hope this is over soon... I wish you and I could just run away from everything.~ And then we can be together, and not have to worry about getting hurt... I won't have to worry about losing you," Feliciano said thoughtfully.

"And of course, I can make pasta for you! And we can cuddle, like we used to!~"

Ludwig blushed slightly from Italy being so open about it while the other soldiers were around.  
>"P-please, Italy, can you keep your voice down about that? Not many people will like hearing that you would like to go AWOL.." Ludwig said as softly as he could.<p>

"Okay~" Feliciano nodded. It was so strange... Feliciano was able to keep his optimism throughout everything. Even when he was severely injured, like before.

"Veee~ it's so much fun being with Ludwig~ I wish we could spend some time alone~" Feliciano though to himself.

Ludwig seemed to have a very special effect on Feliciano. Every time the Italian was around him, he was always happy, always cheerful.

Even if war was present.

Ludwig couldn't understand as to how Feliciano was able to keep his optimism, but he kept marching on towards the fight, that he felt may be the last.

Later on, gunfire was able to be heard.

Feliciano tried hard to be brave. "If I'm going to die here, I'll die smiling... I'll be with Ludwig..." Feliciano thought.

"Don't forget our promise, Ludwig. Don't forget it..."

Feliciano didn't want to have to fight at all. And he probably wasn't going to. But no matter what, he had to fulfill his part of the promise... and stay with Ludwig until the end.

He took out his white flag, covered in blood from his previous wounds, and clutched it tightly.

It was as if he was willing to die for Ludwig.

To surrender, just to keep him safe.

_"Because I love you."_

The words seemed to echo as Ludwig and Feliciano slowly approached the chaos ensuing in the battlefield.

As they got closer to the field the gunfire got louder. Ludwig hopped onto the back of the truck and handed Feliciano a small gun. "Keep this on you at all times," he ordered before hopping off when the truck stopped.

Feliciano held the gun nervously, shaking. "N-now I'm scared... b-but I'll try my hardest, for you, Ludwig... J-just don't expect much from me..."

Teardrops started to form in Feliciano's eyes.

"I... I have to fight this time... and keep my promise!"

Ludwig helped Feliciano down from the truck and wiped the tears from the Italian's eyes. "Don't cry, and stay behind me." he said softly.

Feliciano stood behind Ludwig, and clung to him, trying not to cry. Because Ludwig was there to keep him safe. But the other part of him wanted to go and protect Ludwig, but he didn't want to endanger himself. "Ludwig would feel terrible if I left him... when I promised not to..." Feliciano thought. He was conflicted, and it was written all over his face.

Ludwig leaned over the edge of the foxhole dug earlier in the week and was firing back at the Allies. "He shouldn't be here, his wounds are still too fresh and he should rest..." Ludwig thought. "I hope we don't get split up again.." He got lost in his thought process and didn't notice the return fire until a bullet grazed his helmet.

"Waaaahhh! Ludwig!" Feliciano clung to Ludwig even tighter, bursting into tears.

"It's h-hurting me-"

It wasn't Feliciano's wounds that were hurting him.

The fact that he might never see his Ludwig again hurt him more than any wound ever could.

Ludwig jumped from the reaction to Feliciano and hugged him. "Sorry, I had lost my focus. Just keep your head down okay?" Ludwig said as he held the Italian close. Suddenly there was a roar from the skies as American bombers started unloading their bombs and the few planes of the Luftwaffe were attempting to shoot them down, but for about each bomber they took, 2 planes were sacrificed from the guarding fighters.

"Waaahhhhh! I'm scared!" Feliciano burst into tears as he heard the roaring of the bombers. "What if I lose you? I don't want to lose you!" Feliciano clung tightly to Ludwig.

"I'm so sorry I can't be brave for you... I'm just too scared! W-what if someone tries to shoot me and take me away from you? Or what if someone tries to hurt you?  
>Oh, I'm too afraid of it all! We'll just have to give up and run away together!"<p>

Ludwig held Feliciano close.  
>"Stop thinking like that! Now focus on staying alive!" he ordered.<br>Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand, rather tightly and pulled him out of the foxhole.

The Luftwaffe was taken out and more bombs were being dropped. The only choice was to retreat behind the Rhine.

As they were running to avoid the bombs, the allies were also firing high range bullets. Ludwig pushed the Italian ahead of him. "Run towards the river and wait in the bushes for me! I am right behind you!"

"No!" Feliciano turned around. "I can't leave your side, no matter what! What if something happens to you? Just... hold my hand, Ludwig-" Feliciano was about to reach out his hand, but he stopped suddenly.

He had been shot, on his right shoulder.

The blood-stained flag flew out of his hand as he began to fall to the ground.

"Ludwig... I... won't leave you..."

Ludwig picks up Feliciano just before he collapses and carries him. "You better not!" he said as he continued running towards the Rhine.

More bullets whizzed past them, a few grazing the German's shoulders and helmet. Right before they were within a few feet, one managed to get him in the back of the leg. Ludwig staggered a bit before straightening out and continuing towards the bridge, pain still obvious in his face despite trying to hide it.

"Ludwig, are we going to be okay? I'm still scared... and my shoulder hurts a lot..." Feliciano said weakly, still crying and wincing in pain from the attack.

"We're not going to win this... just please save me, and get me out of here safely, Ludwig... because we have to stay together, no matter what."

_"Because I love you."_

Those words again...

The two of them had made it to the bridge at the Rhine, but they weren't safe yet. What was left of their division were in the trees on the other side of the long open gap.  
>"I-I wish I could tell you for sure.." pain was evident in his voice. "I don't think I could forgive myself if you don't make it..."<p>

Right before Ludwig was going to say he loved him, about halfway to the safety of the trees on the other side of the bridge; a sniper from the advancing allies had fired another bullet into Ludwig's already shot leg. Before even his leg could give out, another had gone into his left collar bone. He could no longer carry Italy and barely walk. A small growl came from the German. "Come on, almost there..." he muttered to himself.

Feliciano burst into tears. "Ludwig!"

_It's my turn now... b-but I'm too scared- but this is for Ludwig..."_ Feliciano thought.

"I... I'll carry you..." Feliciano told Ludwig.

"I'm going to be brave for you!"

"Y-you can't carry me," Ludwig gritted through his teeth, "you are still too weak and your chest wound will open."  
>Ludwig's leg was starting to stiffen up and walking was becoming difficult.<p>

"But I have to! You're in pain..."

Feliciano crouched down and struggled to pick up Ludwig's body. He was losing confidence by the second.

I don't think I can do this... we're probably going to die here... one of us will be leaving, I can tell... but I have to try... for Ludwig! Feliciano thought.

He managed to lift up Ludwig's body. "I can do this, Ludwig. It's my turn to help you..."

Feliciano held Ludwig tightly as he ran to the other side of the bridge and behind the trees.

Ludwig was right, his chest wound was starting to open.

But Feliciano did something he had never been able to do...

...he had saved Ludwig.

Ludwig was surprised by Feliciano's determination.

When they got behind the trees, Ludwig noticed blood that was starting to seep through Feliciano's coat.  
>"I-Italy, you've done enough. Put me down before your wound opens anymore. You've pushed yourself much more than you needed to," Ludwig had a hint of worry in his voice.<p>

"Okay..." Feliciano said as he put Ludwig down. "I'm not the one you need to worry about. I almost lost you... trying to protect me. I don't know if we can do this anymore... I can't risk losing you again!" Feliciano told Ludwig.

"We need to run away somewhere. Somewhere where you and I can be safe. Somewhere where we won't have to worry about losing each other."

Ludwig carefully stood, favoring his good leg.  
>"I'm sorry, but there is no where to run to. I got word from East that said Russia has control of the Eastern front and the allies as you saw are moving in quickly... There is nowhere to run to."<p>

"Y-you mean... we're going to-"

Feliciano was too scared to finish his sentence.

He was hoping the Allies would understand just how much Ludwig meant to him.

"I don't think they would do anything to you," Ludwig shook his head, "However, I doubt they will be as forgiving with me."

"Ti amo molto, Ludwig..."

Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly, starting to cry.

Ludwig hugged Feliciano back. "Ich lieb dich auch, Italy." Ludwig blushed.

The allies were still moving in closer.

_Arthur had managed to push ahead and was hiding along the trees. "I finally got them..." he thought as he loaded his rifle and took aim at Ludwig._

"Don't worry! They won't do anything to you... I'll protect you... as best as I can-!" Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig, shielding him from attack.

"My chest wound... it doesn't matter to me anymore. No matter how much it hurts... I have to protect you!" Feliciano cried.

Ludwig stroked Feliciano's hair.  
>"Italy..." Ludwig said softly as he held the Italian close. "It hurts me more than anything to see you bleeding because of me... You never deserved this punishment."<p>

_"Bloody hell..." Arthur whispered to himself, "That stupid Italian is blocking my target..." He continued to sit and wait for an opening._

"As long as you're safe... nothing else matters, Ludwig."

Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly, with his back to Arthur, and kissed Ludwig passionately on the lips.

_Alfred caught up to Arthur, and noticed the two kissing. He was a bit disgusted, but he started to realize something._

_"They seem to really care about each other, and- well... if we were to hurt one of them, that wouldn't be very hero-like, would it?"_

Ludwig winced a little from the pressure on his wound, but ignored it to kiss the Italian back. "We should still at least try to find someone to tend to your wound..."

_Arthur looked over to Alfred. "If we let them get away, we may not catch them again you git!" The Brit said stubbornly. "If we can get Germany down, the rest are more than likely to surrender sooner." Arthur looked back at the two and took aim at Ludwig, waiting for Italy to move._

_"Man, what's the big deal, Arthur? Just get over it, dude. You're jealous, aren't you?"_

Feliciano held still, knowing someone was there watching them.

"T-they're here-" Feliciano whispered, shuddering.

"I thought so... " Ludwig whispered and sighed. "They are after me. If I turn myself in, I may not be killed and spare you."

"As long as we don't lose each other, Ludwig..." Feliciano replied.

"We'll see..." Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead and stepped around Italy. "Italy, stay behind me."

"Okay..." Feliciano said, worried, as he stood behind Ludwig, clinging to him.

Ludwig stared at the scope of Arthur's gun.

_"I am not. I am focusing on the mission!" Arthur whispered.  
>When he realized he had been spotted, he stood up.<em>

_Alfred kept poking Arthur's back. "England is jealous~ England is jealous~" he chanted. "HAHAHAHA!"_

Ludwig nods to Feliciano before looking back at the Allies. "I am guessing you two have been chasing after me?" He said.

_Arthur had hit Alfred in the gut with the but of the rifle to shut him up. "Yes, we were. You are going to fall here, Germany."  
>Arthur raised his pistol and shot Ludwig in the chest before turning around and walking back to his base. "Come, Alfred. We are done."<em>

Ludwig was shot and staggered a little before collapsing.

Feliciano burst into tears as he clutched Ludwig's body tightly.

"Waaaahhh! Ludwig! Don't... leave me...!"

_Alfred heard Feliciano's cries and turned around, staring sadly at the Italian._

"You promised! You promised not to leave me!"

_Alfred could feel Feliciano's pain. He grabbed Arthur's arm and pointed at Feliciano._

_"Look what you did. Are you happy now?"_

Ludwig layed limply in the Italian's arms. "..."

_Arthur pulled his arm away. "This is war. I am not happy about half the bloody crap I have to do. Now let's go... We should leave him."_

_"So you don't care at all? Dude, he's crying!" Alfred yelled and punched Arthur in the face._

Feliciano was crying his heart out. Anyone could see he was truly devastated.

He held Ludwig close, hoping for some sign of life. He would not let Ludwig leave him for good... he wouldn't let Ludwig break this promise that meant so much to him.

_Arthur staggered back and looked at Alfred. "You don't think I care? I just shot the person he loved. I highly doubt he wants me here," he said rather calmly. "Now, please let us take leave."_

Ludwig had slowed his breathing to make it seem like he was dead. Yes, he got shot, but it didn't hit him and he took advantage of it. All the blood on his coat was leftover from when he was carrying Feliciano and Feliciano falling for it also just helped make it seem real.

Feliciano continued to stream tears from his eyes.

_Alfred followed Arthur regretfully. "Fiiiine..." Alfred sighed. "Geez, Arthur. You can be so heartless sometimes..."_

_Arthur pulled Alfred away from them and walks away._

After a few minutes of only hearing Feliciano cry, he opened an eye. "Are they finally gone?"

Feliciano stopped crying slowly. He still had tears in his eyes as he stared at Ludwig's face.

Feliciano could only nod, as he was still upset over almost losing Ludwig.

Ludwig sat up, his chest hurting from the shock of the gun shot.  
>"Sorry for scaring you like that," he said softly as he wiped the tears from Feliciano. "You helped me stay alive though."<p>

Feliciano couldn't believe he'd saved Ludwig. Normally, Ludwig always wound up saving Feliciano.

But Ludwig was right, Feliciano had saved him.

Feliciano had no idea how he found his courage. He discovered that Ludwig had given that courage to him as he let out the last of his tears...

"Grazie, Ludwig. For helping me find my strength..."

Ludwig wiped Feliciano's tears again. "You're welcome, Italy," he said as he hugged him.

He loosened his grip and pulled out an iron cross from his left pocket. The cross had the bullet England shot square in the middle of it. "Oh... I was going to give this to you once we were safe. It's so damaged now..." there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Feliciano stared intently at the iron cross.

"It doesn't matter that it's damaged, Ludwig.~" He smiled.

"O-okay.." Ludwig said. He then looked at Italy before gently kissing him. "Ich lieb dich, Italy..." he said softly, blushing.

"Ti amo troppo." Feliciano kissed Ludwig's cheeks.

"And I always will."

Ludwig smiled and struggled a bit as he stood up. "Let's go, Italy. I need to find you a doctor to tend to your wounds. I have a feeling the next few months won't be the easiest," he said as he pulled Feliciano to his feet.

"Veeee~! I'm going to be brave for you, Ludwig~!" Feliciano said cheerfully. He embraced Ludwig in a tight hug.

**"Because I love you~!"**


End file.
